Entonces Será Por La Fuerza
by 123456c
Summary: El rey de los Jermitas, ha "fallecido" y alguien tomo su puesto, los Jermitas, quieren volver a controlar a BajoTerra y saciar su sed de sangre, pero necesitaran a dos personas para esto...¿Quienes seran?
1. ¿Quien Es Ella?

**Gracias A DarkShadow1999 por darme ideas, pero... con lo de ciertos fics, no se me ocurre nada, perdon por dejarlos en suspenso, tengo tiempo de no inspirarme, pero este no tiene nada que ver con ellos, así que...Nos Leemos Abajo :D.**

* * *

PDV De Blakk...

Los hijos de Will Shane...nunca me imagine que podrían ser gemelos, si con un Shane ya tenía bastantes problemas, pues este sería doble, trate de hacer que la chica se volviera fria y se uniera a mi, pero solo se gano cicatrices, y no, no lo consegui, detuvieron mis planes, ellos y su banda, hicieron que mi imperio decendiera, ¿sus nombres?...Eli Shane y Karina Elinor Shane, por lo que se de la chica, Will Shane me sorprendiste con esto, ¿Quien diria que Eli Shane tuviera una gemela?, de verdad fue inesperado, pero...encontre algo que si que me ayudara...los hermanos Shane se uniran a mi...si no quieren por las buenas...**Entonces Será Por La Fuerza**...

Fue hace algunos meses que llegue y ahora que estoy aqui, viviendo con unos seres, estos eran una combinación de humano y demonio, ya sabía de ellos, pero nunca pense que seguiria con vida, pues desde hace 3000 años habían desaparecido, tenían un rey...pero este agonizaba, el día que murio, fue un mes despues de que llegara, me lleve bien con esta raza, hasta que con el que los gobernaba, y afortunadamente su hija no tenía edad para gobernar, y yo me llevaba bien con ella... el gobernante, hasta yo me sorprendi que por poco llore (no me imagino a Blakk con lagrimas), me sedio su puesto antes de fallecer, y su hija ahora me toma como un segundo padre y me mostro algo que me serviria, me mostro un ritual para convertir a las personas, hasta me mostro como las convertian, tenían a un prisionero, y vi mi oportunidad, convertiria a los hijos de Will Shane con ayuda de este proceso, ahora soy Taddheus Blakk...Gobernante de los Jermitas...

Fin del PDV.

En el refugio Shane...

Era de mañana y Trixie, Kord, Eli y Elia estaban jugando videojuegos.

- Golpe final. Dijeron Trixie y Karina al unisono, Kord e Eli quedaron boquiabiertos, pues esas dos le habían dado una buena paliza em videojuego que jugaban.

- Eli, es muy humillante que tu propia hermanita te gane. Dijo Kord.

- No se ni como puede...o quiza solo fue Trixie quien nos dio una paliza. Dijo Eli, Karina le envio una mirada asesina a su hermano.

- Muy gracioso...te tengo que recordar como te pateaba el trasero en "The King Of Fithers 2001" hermanito?. Pregunto Karina burlonamente (Kari no se si lo has jugado, o si lo conoces, pero sigue la corriente).

- ¿The King Of...Que?. Preguntaron la pelirroja y el Troll al unisono.

- Es un juego de la superficie, se trata de pelear, se juega nada más de 2 players, como les dicen allá, puedes escojer personajes, y tienen, armas, poderes y ese tipo de cosas...Eli era muy bueno...aunque yo siempre le pateaba el trasero con Mai, eran nuestras tipicas peleas, Mai vs Ralph, cuando yo le ganaba quedaba con una cara de "¿que rayos fue lo que paso?, lo hacía morder el polvo, lo dejaba en el piso, debieron ver cuando, ¡Ow!. Eli le había enviado un codazo a que su hermana para que se callara ante las risas de sus amigos.

- Muchas gracias por eso hermanita, que bellos recuerdos. Dijo Eli con sarcasmo, mientras que Kord se reia a carcajadas.

- Siempre estaré ahí para recordar Eli. Dijo Karina, mientras su hermano lo miraba con el seño fruncido, cuando sono la alarma, la banda fue direcro a la computadora y vio algo muy raro...

En el vídeo...

Una chica estaba atacando la caverna campo callado, pero no era una chica común, esta tenía piel más palida que la de Blakk pero daba a un tono moradizo, tenía cabello ondulado cubriendo su espalda, pues este estaba suelto, sus ojos eran de color morado oscuro, con una parte de su cabello cubriendo su ojo derecho, sus labíos estaban pintados tambien de morado oscuro, llevaba una gema morada oscuro en el centro de su frente sostenída por una cinta rosada alrededor de la parte superior de su cabeza, lo que lo hacia un bello adorno, lucía un hermoso vestido morado oscuro con una apertura desde medio muslo izquierdo (era uno elegante de estos tiempos), tenía alas parecidas a las de un angél, solo que estas eran en su totalidad color negro como la noche, y llevaba tacones morado oscuro, esta chica lucía de 15 años, no llevaba lanzadora, pero atacaba con magia.

La chica alada, creo una esfera de energia morada oscuro y la lanzo hacia una casa, haciendola estallar por completo, las personas huian, y ella reia y volteo hacia el que grababa, sonrio maliciosamente y creo otra esfera, y la lanzo...

Fin del video...

La banda estaba sorprendida, esa no era una chica comun, se le veía en la cara, Kord, Trixie y Pronto sabía que era ella, pero no sabía si explicarselo a los hermanos Shane..

- Hay que ir. Dijo Karina, Eli asintio mostrandose deacuerdo, y salieron enseguida, a la banda no le quedo de otra que seguirlos.

En la caverna Campo Callado...

- Jajajajajajajaja, ¡intenten al menos defenderse!, no serivira de nada, pero almenos me divertiria un poco más, vamos, haganlo ¡si quieren moriran rapido, pero no me la hagan tan sencilla!. Exclamo la chica, ninguno se le escapaba, un chico trato de dispararle, pero ella se percato rapido y volo a velocidades impresionantesmy antes de que pudiera hacerlo, xon una esfera de energia oscura lo hizo pedazos, bañandose en su sangre, cuando llego la banda.

- ¡DETENTE!. Le ordenaron, la chica alada se volteo y vio a la banda de Shane apuntandole.

- Jajajaja, ay pero que tierno, un grupo de adolecentes vino a detenerme, veamos que tanto duran. Dijo la chica pero cuando vio a los ojiazules, ella celebro para sus adentros, pues les servirian a su gente, debía decirle a Blakk.

- Dinos quien eres y por que haces esto. Ordeno Eli.

- Mi nombre es Kanata y por que lo hago no es su asunto. Dijo la pelimorada, la banda le disparo babosas carnero, Kanata sonrio y e hizo un movimiento con las manos, y antes de que las carnero le golpear, un escudo de color morado transparente aparecio alrededor de ella y el golpe de las babosas fue bloqueado. - No tengo por que esquivar el ataque, puedo proyectar un escudo que me proteja. Explico la alada.

- ¿Por que estas aqui?. Pregunto Trixie apuntando conmuna aracnired.

- Ya dije que no es asunto de ustedes, estupidos. Comento la chica.

- Esta ya me esta comenzando a desagradar. Dijo la pelirroja hacia Eli.

Kanata alzo los brazos y dos pedazos de roca enormes comenzaron a elevarse a los lados de la banda de Shane, Pronto disparo una babosa Squirla helada que creo un campo alrededor de ellos, la pelimorada aun con los brazos alzados empuño sus manos, y las rocas se juntaron, pero la banda estaba ilesa, pero el campo que Pronto hizo se destruyo por completo.

- Pronto...Dijeron Eli, Elia, Trix y Kord al unisono mirando soprendidos al topoide.

- Me dan las gracias y alabanzas despues. Dijo el topoide, Trixie, disparo una aracnired que enredo a la chica alada hasta poe las alas.

- Enserio...¿una aracnired?, me das pena. Dijo Kanata extendiendo sus alas, liberandose de inmediato. - Ahora es mi turno. Dijo la pelimorada, para disparar 5 esperas oscuras al mismo tiempo, que provocaron una explosión, que mando a volar a la banda, Kanata empezo a elevarse con sus alas y escapo de inmediato.

- No puede ser...cuanto poder...Comento Eli asombrado, cuando de los escombros aparecio Garfio Rojo, que apenas podía caminar, la banda rapidamente fue en su ayuda.

- Garfio, ¿te encuentras bien?. Pregunto Trixie.

- Solo son unos rasguños, me recuperare dentro de poco. Dijo el herrero de lanzadoras. - Eli, Karina estan en peligro...los Jermitas han regresado.

- ¿Jermitas?. Preguntaron los peliazules al unisono.

- Les explico...

* * *

**Les gusto?, bueno aqui esta otro de mis fics yenapescos, y si se que es algo tarde (muy tarde), pero en fin, diganme si deberia continuarlo o borrarlo, sean honestos conmigo..**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y la que espera que varios actualizen.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


	2. Explicaciones Y el Plan

Anteriormente...

- Les Explico...

En el Presente

- Les Explico...Dicho esto Garfio Rojo los llevo a su casa, que no fue derrumbada, es más estaba intacta.

En la casa de Garfio Rojo...

-Un Jermita, es una convinación entre humano y demonio, esa chica es una Jermita, no necesitan lanzadora, tienen magia, son muy peligrosos, pero las personas lograron desterrarlos, nadie ha sabido de ellos durante 3000 años hasta ahora. Explico Garfio Rojo.

- ¿Y por que estamos en peligro?. Pregunto Eli.

- Ustedes dos, los gemelos Shane o hermanos, como prefieran, son algo primordial para ellos, ustedes son más de lo que creen, sus cuerpos les ocultan un secreto...Hace 3000 años...los Shane eran Jermitas. Dijo el herrero de lanzadoras.

- ¡¿QUE?!. Pregunto la banda al unisono, ni Trix, ni Kord, ni Pronto sabían esto, sabían que eran los Jermitas pero no esto, pero los más sorprendidos eran Eli y Elia, sus ancestros eran Jermitas, ellos tenían descendencia Jermita, no se creian esto, los guardianes de BajoTerra, venían de una raza despiadada y maligna.

- Alto...¿y por qué son humanos entonces?. Pregunto Trixie confundida.

- Por que cuando los Shane eran Jermitas, encontraron amor y se arrepintieron de sus acciones, en vez de atacar a la gente comenzaron a protejerla, tanto era ese arrepentimiento, que renunciaron a ser esa raza, y por un sacerdote y un ritual, purgaron sus almas, y se volvieron humanos. Explico Garfio Rojo. - Pero los Shane antes de hacerlo, eran guerreros y su proposito era "honrar" a su gobernante y a ellos, eran los que mejor dominaban la magia, y eran los más despiadados, eran asesinos a sangre fria. Explico el anciano, la banda estaba sorprendida, ¿como una persona de corazón puro, podría tener tal origen?. - Pero ya no, como dije antes los Shane, encontraron luz, que los hizo ver sus acciones, y renunciaron a eso.

- ¿Pero por que nos quieren?, si nustra familia ya no es...eso. Pregunto Elia, le costaba aceptar lo que estaba oyendo.

- Por que aun tienen parte Jermita en ustedes, en lo más profundo de sus almas, aunque no lo crean, los Jermitas quieren recuperar a esos asesinos que residen ahora en ustedes. Dijo Garfio Rojo. - No se dejen atrapar de estos, son engañosos, los Jermitas pueden disfrazarse de humanos gracias a su magia negra, y guiarlos a una trampa.

- ¿Cómo podremos diferenciar a un humano de un Jermita entonces?. Pregunto Eli.

- Los Jermitas tienen piel palida, más que la de Blakk, las mujeres tienen un tono moradizo y los hombres solo son palidos. Explico Trixie.

- ¿Tu sabías de esto?. Preguntaron los peliazules al unisono.

- Todos sabemos de esto, pero en fin, los Jemita tienen los ojos color rojo, excepto por la hija de su gorbernante, pero de resto, nsdie en BajoTerra tiene los ojos así. Dijo Kord.

- Aunque los Jermitas puedan ocultar sus alas, se puede notar una marca en el dorzo de sus manos, color negro, esa marca aparece cuando ocultan sus alas. Dijo Pronto.

- Nunca miren a los ojos a un Jermita, pues dominaran sus mentes, tal como lo puede hacer un vampiro (nada que ver con los fics "Entre Colmillos" y "Una Noche Que Jamas Se Olvidara"). Dijo Garfio Rojo.

* * *

Con Kanata...

La pelimorada, ya había llegado hacía Blakk, y le conto sobre los hermanos Shane.

- Se que estan vivos, me mostraste un ritual de conversión, pero ¿por que son tan importantes para esta gente?. Prgeunto Blakk, quien ahora gobernaba esa raza.

- Ay señor, ¿usted no lo sabe?. Pregunto Kanata.

- ¿Que deberia saber?. Pregunto el castaño, tomando una copa de vino.

- En la guerra, 3000 años atras, los Shane no eran humanos, hacian parte de nuestra gente, eran Jermitas. Dijo la alada, y Blakk de la impresión escupio el vino y empezo a tocer.

- ¡¿QUE?!. Pregunto Blakk sorprendido.

- Señor, los Shane renunciaron a ser de nuestro pueblo, y gracias a un inmundo sacerdote se volvieron humanos, pero antes de hacerlo, eran los mejores guerreros, dominaban la magia a la perfección, eran asesinos a sangre fria, muy admirables, era una niña cuando eso, pero, por lo que pude ver, aun llevan parte Jermita dentro de si, puedo ver atravez de sus ojos, lo que hay en el alma. Explico la ojimorada.

- ¿Quieres dedir que...?. Blakk estaba impresionado con esto, los Shane al parecer tienen su lado oscuro.

- Podemos usar el ritual de conversión para traer a esos asesinos devuelta, por que gracias a los Shane, los Jermitas gobernabamos a los humanos con puño de acero, pero antes... Dicho esto Kanata le comenzo a Explicar a Blakk lo que debían hacer.

- Entonces, los Shane cuando aun servian a nuestro pueblo, daban honor a su rey y a su familia, con cada batalla, y si ustede es ahora nuestro soverano... Dijo Kanata, Blakk sonrio malignamente, ahora tenía un plan...

* * *

Con la Banda..

Ya habían regresado al refugio, Eli y Karina fueron al patio trasero...

- No puedo creer esto. Dijo Karina, ella y si hermano estaban sentados en el pasto frente a frente, pero a buena distancia (obvio).

- ¿Cómo esto es posible?. Pregunto Eli, al igual que su gemela estaba confundido, los Shane eran Jermitas, que aun tienen una parte de aquella raza, poderes oscuros, les daba vueltas la cabeza a ambos.

- No se si papá sabía esto, es que es tan... Dijo karina.

- Complicado...Completo Eli, cuando alguien les hablo.

- Chicos, sabemos que estan confundidos. Dijo Trixie sentandose.

- Es que es tan confuso, no podemos asimilar esto. Dijo Elia.

- Haber, ¿por que tu nunca nos lo dijiste?. Pregunto Eli.

- No crei que fuera el momento indicado, ademas se lo tomarian de broma. Dijo Trixie.

- ¡Chicos!. Llamo Pronto.

- Veamos, que asquerosidad comeremos ahora. Dijo la ojiverde para ir con los hermanos Shane directo al refugio.

Con Blakk...

- Señor ya estoy lista. Dijo Kanata, que ahora no traia su adorno en la cabeza, y llevaba un short color negro, con una blusa de tirantes color morado oscuro, con una chaqueta color negro, guantes que cubrían sus manos, color negro, y botas color negro, llevaba su mismo peinado, en realidad es era la ropa era su favorita, pero como era la hija del rey de los Jermitas más a menudo usaba vestido.

- Muy bien ahora ve, Kanata, mucha suerte. Dijo Blakk, Kanata asintio y extendio sus alas para emprender vuelo, iba al refugio Shane...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, en fin, denme ideas para los fics que me faltan por actualizar plss.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


	3. Lado Jermita, Despertando

Kanata, por fin había llegado al refugio Shane y había aterrizado en el patio trasero, le dolian las alas de tanto volar, pero no era tiempo, así que chazqueo sus dedo y sus alas desaparecieron, y aparecio una marca en el dorso de sus manos, pero estas eran tapadas por sus guantes, ella no era estupida, y miro hacia una ventana, y solo vio a Karina leyendo un libro, el resto de la banda...le importaba un perfecto rabo en donde estaban, pero debia llevarse a uno de los hermanos Shane o a ambos, así fue hacia la puerta principal y toco la puerta.

Karina dejo la lectura y fue hacia la puerta, cual no fue su sorpresa de encontrar a cierta Jermita.

- ¡TU!. Exclamo Elia para apuntarle con Shaphira en su lanzadora.

- ¿Pero por qué me apuntas?. Pregunto Kanata haciendose la inocsente.

- ¡¿Por que?!, ¡casi destruyes todo campo callado!. Dijo la peliazul.

- Aja...pero no vas a disparar. Dijo la pelimorada.

- Oh ¿eso crees?. Pregunto Karina en un gesto burlón y desafiante.

- Si...Dicho esto los ojos de la chica comenzaron a dar un brillo morado, Karina trataba de no mirar, pero ese brillo era tan llamativo, que cayo hipnotizada, su cara empezo a tornarze medio dormida. - Suelta esa lanzadora...Y en cuanto lo hagas, ven conmigo. Elia así lo hizo, dejo caer su lanzadora y empezo a seguir a la ojimorada.

Shaphira apenas salio del tubo para disparar, estaba mareada, cuando llego la banda salieron de sus cuartos.

- ¿Shaphira?, ¿Donde esta Kari?. Pregunto Eli preocupado, la infierno apunto hacia la puerta que se encontraba abierta, la banda cuando salio logro ver a Karina inconsciente en los hombros de Kanata que estaba extendiendo sus alas para emprender vuelo. - ¡KARINA, NO!. Grito Eli sumido en preocupacion, Kanata al percatarse del grito, volteo hacia Eli y la pelimorada beso su mano derecha y luego la extendio como si estuviera sosteniendo algo ligero y soplo, le había mandado un beso al Shane, Trixie estaba ardiendo de celos, pero se calmo cuando vio a (por que sera? xD) Eli que tomo esto como una intimidación, debia admitir que Kanata, era una chica muy hermosa, para ser una Jermita, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, pues el estaba enamorado solamente de una pelirroja, con coletas, de ojos color verde esmeralda y solamente ella lo dejaria embobado, babeando, sonrojado, paralizado, boquiabierto, y con una cara de estupido y retrasado (Eli: *sonrojado al maximo* SOV! Yo: Puffffff jajajajaja) y tomo su lanzadora y le apunto a Kanata con Burpy carga, pero Kanata emprendio vuelo. - No..no, no, no, no, ¡NO!. Grito Eli cayendo de rodillas. - ¡¿COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO?!. Pregunto el peliazul asustando a su banda. - ¡SOY UN ESTUPIDO!. Grito el Shane, se habían llevado a su hermana, y frente a sus ojos, se sentía horrible, mientras la banda estaba sorprendida, aparte de que nunca lo habían oido gritar así y gritar esas palabras, no se imaginan el dolor que debe estar sufriendo, pero entienden que debe sentirse como si te arrancaran una parte de tu alma, pues Karina era la gemela de Eli.

- Eli, vamos a ayudarla. Dijo Trixie poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Si, lo siento chicos, es que...Antes que el Shane terminara el Troll lo interrumpio.

- Entendemos lo que sientes amigo. Dijo Kord, el Shane se levanto y dejo a Shaphira montarse en su hombro.

- Vamos a ayudarla. Dijo Eli y sus ojos dieron un rapido brillo azul.

- ¿Y que pasara si no?. Pregunto Pronto asustado, pero no ayudo en nada en inspirar a su equipo (ese topoide que siempre la caga), pero fue peor para Eli, este se postro furioso y creo una esfera de energía color negro y la lanzo hacia unos arboles que la esfera detono los arboles de inmediato, la banda, incluyendo a Eli estaba impresionada.

- ¡TU NUNCA NOS DIJISTE QUE PODÍAS HACER ESO!. Gritaron Trixie, Kord y Pronto sorprendidos.

- ¡NI YO LO SABÍA!. Exclamo Eli, pero sin darse cuenta de que aun lo miraban soprendidos, pero esta vez era a su mano.

- Amm...Eli... Dijo Trixie señalando a su mano izquierda.

- ¿Que pasa?. Pregunto el Shane . - ¡Wow!. Exclamo el shane soprendido al ver una esfera de energía negra en su mano. - Disparen demoledoras hacia mi.

- ¡¿Qué?!. Pregunto la banda.

- Chicos... Solo haganlo. Dijo Eli, la banda con dolor así lo hizo, Eli hizo un movimiento con las manos, y antes de que le impactasen un escudo de energía negra transparente aparecio alrededor de él, protegiendolo y bloqueando el ataque. - Al parecer puedo hacer esto, creo que lo aprendí de Kanata.

- Eli eso es increible, al parecer cuando Pronto arruino tu esperanza, creo que eso ayudo a despertar ese poder tan extraño, despues de todo si eres parte Jermita. Explico Kord.

- ¡Oye!. Exclamo el topoide.

- Aunque se lo debemos a Pronto, de no ser por eso, nunca lo huviesemos sabido. Comento Trixie.

- Jajaja, Pronto el "magnifico" siempre hace beneficio con...Antes de que Pronto terminara Eli chazqueo sus dedos y una energía negra se formo alrededor de la boca del topoide, que despues se convirtio en una bandana negra sin amarre y ajustada, así que Pronto no podía quitarsela, cayandolo de una vez.

- Eli... Dijo Kord sorprendido pues hace poco que Eli podía usar su parte Jermita y ya la dominaba a la perfección.

- Si...eso fue instinto...si les molesto eso no se preocupen lo deshare en...Eli ya tenía su mano lista para deshacer lo que le hizo a Pronto con un chazquido, pero una mano azulada le detuvo el acto.

- ¡No!. Gritaron Trixie y Kord.

- Se ve mejor así. Dijo Kord, Pronto le envio una mirada asesina y se cruzo de brazos.

- Eli..Si ya puedes hacer...lo que acabas de hacer...¿no crees que podrías usar ya alas?. Pregunto Trixie, Eli tras esa pregunta se sorprendio, pero cerro los ojos, un dolor insoportable se postro en su cuello, pero se detuvo al instante, el Shane abrio los ojos, y se sorprendio al ver alas negras como la noche en su espalda, del tamaño correcto. - Tomare eso como un si. Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- A ver...intenta aletear. Dijo Kord, el Shane al oir eso fruncio el seño, lo hizo sentir como un pajaro entrenado, pero lo hizo, logró llegar a la altura de un arbol, pero sus alas se cansaron y no tuvo más remedio que dejar de aletear y sentarse sobre una rama, chazqueo sus dedos y las alas desaparecieron, respiraba agitadamente, si con esas alas ya estaba cansado, definitivamente no tenía idea, ni queria saber de como se cansaría una babosa zipper al volar (aja Eli, ponte en los zapatos de mi Celestial).

- ¿Estas bien?. Pregunto Trixie.

- Definitivamente, no quiero saber como se cansaría una Zipper al volar. Dijo Eli desde el arból.

- Con el tema de volar, eres primerizo en eso, no tienes la culpa, intenta de nuevo. Dijo el Troll, Eli así lo hizo pero en dirección al refugio, ya no era tan cansador, pero Eli sonrio maliciosamente y miro a Pronto a los ojos, un brillo se formo en los ojos de Eli.

- A ver Pronto, traele una limonada a nuestro querido mecanico. Ordeno el Shane, la mirada del topoide se torno dormida y camino hacia el refugio, y luego de unos momentos, Pronto volvio con un vaso de limonada y se lo entrego al Troll, el brillo de los ojos del peliazul desaparecio y Pronto reacciono enseguida.

- Ya hasta hipnotizas...Dijo Trixie impresionada, pero luego comenzo a reirse cuando el topoide miro enojado al ojiazul al ver que lo trato como esclavo, mientras Kord disfrutaba el vaso.

- Pero en fin...Shaphira, en que dirección fue Kanata. Dijo el Shane a la babosa en su hombro izquierdo, pues en el derecho estaba Burpy, Shaphira señalo al oeste, e Eli comenzo a emprender vuelo. - ¡Siganme!. Dicho esto el Shane empezo a volar a la dirección que señalo la infierno, la banda tomo sus meca y comenzo a seguir al peliazul...

* * *

Con Karina...

- Hmmm...¿que paso?. Pregunto Karina que desperto de su estado de inconsciencia, estaba en una ciudad en ruinas, pero para su sopresa no estaba atada, ni nada por el estilo.

- Algo. Dijo Kanata saliendo de la nada.

- ¡Tu!, ¿donde estoy?. Demando Karina.

- En un sitio. Dijo la pelimorada, cuando sintio. - Ah, parece que tu hermano ya tiene ha liberado su lado Jermita. Dijo la ojimorada.

- ¡¿Eli?!. Pregunto Karina soprendida.

- Si... pero lo controla a su favor, hasta ya vuela. Dijo la pelimorada, Karina de la rabia de que la trajo aqui a la fuerza, creo una esfera de energía negra y se la lanzo a la chica, Kanata la logro esquivar.

- Como...¿Cómo logre hacer eso?. Pregunto Karina impresionada.

- Bueno, eso viene de tus emociones...y no, no estamos cerca de tu refugio...

* * *

**Bueno...creo que exagere con Eli, jajaja, que cosa! Lo que le hizo a Pronto! Jajajaja, en fin espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa**


	4. Rescate, Captura, Y el Ritual

Anteriormente...

- Bueno, eso viene de tus emociones...y no, no estamos cerca de tu refugio...

En el Presente...

- Dime donde estoy. Ordeno Karina preparando otra esfera de energía negra.

- Eso no es importante. Dijo la ojimodada.

- Hazlo o veras. Amenzo la peliazul.

- Jajaja, ¿enserío crees que puedes contra mi?...solo sabes un hechizo Jermita, mientras que yo puedo hasta hipnotizarte. Dijo Kanata entre rizas, haciendo más de una esfera de energía morada alredor de ella, Karina no soporto la burla y lanzo la esfera, Kanata lanzo sus esfera que chocaron, pero ninguna dio en su blanco.

- ¿Cómo que mi hermano ya domina su parte Jermita?. Pregunto la ojiazul.

- Bueno, eso fue acto de la ira, pero de ahí no te dire más. Explico la pelimorada acariciando las plumas negras de sus alas como si estas fueran colas, luego sonrio maliciosamente y le lanzo un esfera de energía morada a la peliazul, Elia hizo un rapido movimiento con las manos y un escudo de energía negra transparente aparecio alrededor de ella cubriendole del ataque.

- Cómo...¿C-Cómo lo hice?. Pregunto la Shane impresionada.

- Instinto, reacción, eso fue lo que paso. Explico Kanata.

- ¿Por que haces esto?. Pregunto Elia.

- Primero no más preguntas. Ordeno Kanata, tantas preguntas le daban nauseas. - Segundo, por que mi amo lo ordena.

- ¿Tu amo?. Pregunto la peliazul.

- ¡Dije que no más Preguntas!. Exclamo la pelimorada lanzando una esfera de energía morada que mando a Kari a volar.

- Auch...Dijo Elia mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la cabeza.

- No creas que te ira tan... Kanata fue interrumpida por una esfera de energía negra, que la mando a volar, Eli aterrizo frente a su hermana, y con un chazquido, sus alas desaparecieron, la banda llego en sus mecas, apuntandole a la pelimorada con sus lanzadoras.

- Kari...¿te encuentras bien?. Pregutno Eli ayudandola a levantarse.

- Si...Oye...¿Tu enserio sabes controlar tu lado Jermita?. Pregunto Elia impresionada.

- See...Dijo Eli.

- ¿Qué le paso a Pronto?. Pregunto la peliazul al ver al topoide con la boca tapada. - No es que me preocupe, se ve mejor así. Dijo Elia, el topoide le envio una mirada asesina.

- Agradecele, el descanso de su aguda voz a Eli. Dijo Kord.

- Insensatos, ¡¿Cómo se atreven a cometer tal cosa?!...Si son...Antes de que Kanata terminara una carnero le dio por la espalda.

- Tu ya me caias mal. Dijo Trixie detras de Kanata, la pelirroja fue la que disparo la babosa.

- No somo Jermitas en totalidad. Dijo Eli con voz obvia, la banda completa tomaron sus lanzadoras y le apuntaron a Kanata, luego dispararon torpedos, Kanata sonrio, y emitio un grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener a las babosas y aturdir a la banda.

- Señor me han atrapado. Dijo Kanata mentalmente, y en menos de dos segundos una tropa de Jermitas había llegado al campo, la banda se vio acorralada, no tenía escapatoria, hasta que...

- Chico...deben irse. Dijo Eli.

- ¡¿Qué?!. Dijo la banda al unisono.

- Chicos haganlo, Karina no ha perfeccionado su lado es mejor que lo hagan. Dijo el Shane.

- Eli, no te dejaremos aqui, te... Antes de que Trixie termira, la banda se convirtio en polvo, Eli había aprendido a teleportar a la gento como a el mismo, algo que Kanata no sabía.

- Eres un tonto al hacer eso... Dijo Kanata, mientras ella y su tropa se preparaban para atacar a Eli, quien chazqueo sus dedos y sus alas aparecieron...

Con la Banda...

Ellos aparecieron en el patio trasero del refugio, no podían creer lo que paso.

- Eli... Dijo la ojiverde, un nudo en la garganta le impedia decir más.

- Trixie lo rescataremos eso dalo por seguro. Dijo Karina poniendo una mano en su hombro, ahora sentía lo mismo que su hermano.

- Si lo se. Dijo Trixie. - Debes Prefecicionar tu lado Jermita.

- Al fín. Dijo una chillona voz.

- Oh no, más calamidades. Dijo Kord, al ver que la bandana que callaba a Pronto ya no estaba.

- No eso no pasara. Dicho esto, Karina chazqueo sus dedos y la bandana que había desaparecido, volvio a la boca del topoide, quien al verse de nuevo sin poder hablar, le envio una mirada a Karina con el seño fruncido

- Kari...intenta lo de las alas. Dijo Trixie, Elia cerro los ojos, un dolor insoportable, el mismo que su hermano había sufrido, se prostro en su cuello, pero desaparedio al instante, la Shane abrio los ojos, y se sorprendio al ver alas negras como la noche, del tamaño correcto, pero como ella era más pequeña en edad, y altura que Eli, sus alas tambien lo eran, Elia trato de aletear, pero solo pudo hacerlo hacia un arbol, era como correr 400 km, sin parar.

- Eres Primeriza en eso, no importa, intenta denuevo. Dijo Kord, la peliazul así lo hizo, pero esta vez fue en dirección al refugio, al llegar, chazqueo sus dedos, y sus alas desaparecieron, y camino en dirección a Trixie, con una sonrisa, y la miro directo a los ojos y un brillo se formo en los de Karina.

- A ver Trixie, ¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?. Pregunto Karina, la cara de Trix empezo a tornarse dormida, y cayo hipnltizada, y como ella estaba en tal estado, debía responder.

- Me gusta, estoy enamorada de él. Dijo la pelirroja, el brillo de los ojos de la peliazul desaparecio, y comenzo a reirse, con el resto de la banda.

- Jajajaja ¡Lo sabía!. Dijo Karina, cuando Trix reacciono, y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

- ¡KARINA!. Exclamo Trixie sonrojada, no podía creer lo que le hizo confesar.

- Ya era hora de que lo dijeras. Dijo Kord satisfecho, Trixie estaba tan avergonzada, sentía la cara quemandose, no podía creer que la hipnotizara solo para eso, definitivamente, no pararian de molestarla...

* * *

Con Eli...

A Eli lo habían superado en número, y lo habían dejado inconsciente, algunos Jermitas, estaban heridos, otros, ni un rasguño.

- Qué...¿Qué Paso?. Dijo el peliazul, qus había despertado, trato de incorporarse, pero estaba atado a una mesa, el Shane Trato de utilizar aquella magia Jermita, pero no pudo liberarse. - ¿Qué?, ¿Donde estoy?.

- En donde todo dara comienzos. Dijo una grave voz, Eli la reconocio de inmediato, creia que habia acabado con el.

- Dr. Blakk. Dijo el Shane, impresionado, pues Blakk parecia un rey.

- Para ti será, su majestad por ahora soy...El Gobernante de Los Jermitas. Dijo el castaño, Eli abrio los ojos como platos ante esto.

- ¡¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?!. Pregunto Eli alarmado, pues se temía lo peor.

- Regresarte a tu querida raza. Dijo el castaño, que por primera vez vio al Shane con miedo en su cuerpo, y disfrutaba verlo así, mientras un grupo de encapuchados salían de las sombras, con partes de sus cuerpos descubiertas (no las intimas 0_0), pero pintadas, el ritual de conversión había comenzado...

* * *

**Como dijo Dark en la parte 16 de su fic recientemente actualizado, SOY UNA MALDITA, SOY UNA MALDITA, SOY UNA MALDITA, DESGRACIADA, jajaja apuesto a que tiene ya, dagas y pistolas listas para asesinarme, pero si lo hacen, NO PODRE TERMINAR EL FIC, MUAJAJAJAJA, ahora veo por que Dark y Aist disfrutan ddjar en suspenso a la gente, ES TAN DIVERTIDO, jajaja.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y que en este momento se está partiendo de risa imaginandose sus caras.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa**


	5. Convertido, Sopresas

Anteriormente:.

- Regresarte a tu querida raza. Dijo el castaño, que vio por primera vez al Shane con miedo en su cuerpo, y disfrutaba verlo así, mientras un grupo de encapuchados salían de las sombras, con partes de sus cuerpos descubiertas (no las intimas 0_0), pero pintadas, el ritual de conversión había comenzado...

En el Presente...

- Annarito, dei juts nut, poirenma. Dijo uno de los Jermitas (es lenguaje inventado, no significa nada en la vida real, pero si en este fic, traducción: Que la balanza que lo mantiene en equilibrio comienze a caer).

- Nei xo,Yut kirama, Kait's Karabuet. Dijo otro Jermita (traducción: Que salga el demonio sanguinario, que lleva dentro).

- Shukakutsimas, Nara bada, Ruendut, quiest kut. Dijo otro Jermita (traducción: Que su lado oscuro tome el control, y que ese asesino despiadado regrese).

- Nushtead Hokai oinay, Nidao. Dijo otro Jermita, (traducción: Que vuelva a servir a su raza) cuando Kanata llego de las sombras, llevaba esta vez una tunica de diosa griega, salvo que color morado oscuro, con sandalias de ese tiempo, y llevaba ese adorno de la cabeza que uso en Campo Callado.

- Quiet bizzets, jun daime, ¡cut mirandito!. Dijo Kanata (traducción: Que vuelva el asesino, ¡Que vuelva el demonio!).

Y así fueron resitando el mismo verso, Eli sentía un dolor insoportable en todo su cuerpo, lo sentía quemarse en lava, sus gritos empezaron a sonar en el lugar, ese dolor era una tortura para él, trataba de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas y energías, pero sintio un escalofrio intenso en su espalda, una marca, roja como la sangre se formaba en su espalda, la misma marca que tenía su familia, antes de renunciar a ser de los Jermitas (imaginensela como quieran, me hago bola -_-), los canticos se hacian más fuertes, al igual que el dolor y sus gritos, Eli sentía algo muy extraño recorrer sus venas, mientras su sangre ardía como el fuego, la marca empezo hacer más efecto en el Shane, que lo hizo gritar con más fuerza, Blakk solo veía complacido el sufrimiento del chico.

- Quiet bizzets, jun daime, ¡Eli Shane, Rejuins to jo Jermiat!. Dijo Kanata (traducción: Que vuelva el asesino, ¡Eli Shane, Regresa a los Jermitas!).

- ¡Ahhhhh!. Grito el peliazul sumido en el dolor, ese grito se escucho por todo el lugar, algo le toco el corazón, y ese algo no era bueno, su piel comenzo a palidecerse, hasta llegar a un tono más claro que la piel de Blakk, sus ojos se tornaron rojo como la sangre misma, su cabello comenzo a tornarse negro como la noche.

- Eli, liberate de esa mesa. Dijo Blakk como si nada hubiese sucedido, Eli así lo hizo, luego de esto, se acerco a Blakk y le hizo una reverencia, pues como Jermita, sabía que Blakk era el soverano, el castaño sonrio malignamente...

* * *

Con la Banda...

- Bien...tengo malas noticias...como gemelos, Eli y yo estamos conectados, como hermanos, podemos sentir la energía, la de luz, es la que podemos sentir...pero...deje la energía de Eli. Dijo Karina tristemente, a todos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta, cuando escucharon una explosión, cuando salieron vieron algo, que por poco hace que se desmayen: era Eli, pero lucía diferente, parecía un demonio, llevaba puesta una camisa negra sin mangas, con una líneas que pasaban por su pecho en forma de X, color plateado, con hombreras con puas, llevaba un pantalon negro, con una cadena en su cinturon (la cadena es decoración del pantalón), aun conservaba sus guantes y botas, pero no lanzadoras y babosas, y se veia una sonrisa maniatica en el rostro, definitivamente ese ya no era Eli Shane.

El Shane iba junto a otros Jermitas y a su lado estaba Kanata, llevaba la misma ropa que uso en Campo Callado.

- Ay no...no, no, no...Vienen por Kari. Dijo Trixie preocupada, Eli agrando su sonrisa, parecia un psicopata, creo una esfera de energía negra, y la lanzo, pero esta vez, la esfera se dividio, formando una explición en cadena, logrando aturdir, y mandar a volar a la banda.

- ¡Hermana mía, no tiene caso resistirse!. Exclamo Eli creando dos esferas de energía negra en sus manos.

- Por favor Eli, soy tu hermana Karina, ¡lucha!. Dijo Elia, tratando que su hermano despertara, pero no funciono.

- ¡Eres una Insensata!. Dijo el Shane para lanzar sus esfera de energía, que Karina logro esquivar.

- Atrapenla. Ordeno Kanata, pero al lado salio otro Jermita, Tenía el cabello tambien morado oscuro, y ondulado hasta sus hombros, suelto, era palido como Eli, sus ojos tambien eran morado oscuro, vestía una camisa manga larga color rojo, con un pantalón, color marrón oscuro, y zapatos grises, tambien poseia alas parecidas a las de un angel, pero negras como la noche. - Vitor, que bueno verte hermano.

- ¡¿Hermano?!. Pregunto la banda al unisono.

- No sabía que tenías un hermano. Dijo Eli con una sonrisa normal.

- Si...Viktor estaba en un viaje muy largo, pero al fin llegaste. Dijo Kanata.

- Si, hermanita. Dijo el pelimorado. - Recuperamos a uno de los nuestros. Dijo Vitor al ver a Eli.

- Nos falta una, pero esa banda cree tener esperanzas de protegerla. Explico Kanata.

- Eso no sera problema. Dijo Viktor, para crear esferas de energía morado oscuro en sus manos, Kanata e Eli imitaron su acción y las lanzaron a la banda, Kanata volo hacia la banda a una gran velocidad, y aterrizo detras de Kord y le dio un golpe en el cuello, que lo dejo inconcsiente, luego la pelimorada extendio sus brazos a los lados y lanzo dos esferas de energía morado oscuro, dejando inconcsientes a Trixie y Pronto, mientras Eli había volado hacía su hermana.

- Vamos Eli, lucha, por papá, por la banda, por mi, por BajoTerra. Dijo Karina preparando una esfera de energía negra en su mano, pero no funciono, Eli creo otras esferas y las lanzo, Kari hizo movimiento con las manos y otro escudo de energía negra transparente aparecio frente ella, protegiendola de cualquier daño, y bloqueando el ataque.

Elia no tuvo más opción que atacar a Eli, por mucho que le doliera hacerlo, lo hizo, Eli esquivo las esferas, mientras este imito el primer ataque que había hecho hacia la banda, Karina con otra esfera, logro bloquearlo, la batalla duro por mucho tiempo, Karina estaba cansada, pero Eli parecia que no estaba haciendo nada, ni una gota de sudor había regado, Kanata y Vitor rodearon a Karina, y utilizaron un ataque triple, luego la tomaron, no estaba inconcsiente, pero si estaba muy debil, y ellos con los demás Jemitas, usaron sus alas para emprender vuelo...

* * *

Con Blakk...

"El plan sale a la perfección" pensó el ojiverde, cuando llegaron, Vitor, Kanata e Eli, Karina ya estaba atada en el mismo lugar de conversión, esperando despertar, Blakk ya sabía de Vitor, y no se sorprendio.

- ¿La chica?. Pregunto Blakk.

- En el cuarto de conversión, amo. Dijo Eli, cuando Kanata le susurro algo en el oido - Oh, ¿cómo lo olvide?, su turno de reinar acabo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?. Pregunto el castaño.

- ¿Usted, de verdad piensa, que mi padre murio?. Pregunto Kanata burlona.

- Yo mismo lo vi agonizar. Dijo Blakk.

- Te equivocas..Dijo una voz conocida, Blakk volteo para ver al padre de Kanata y Vitor.

- Vergil..Pero...¿Cómo?. Pregunto Blakk confundido y sorprendido.

- Los Jermitas, somo inmortales ¿recuerda?, solo que, nuestro cuerpo a veces tiene pasar por cierto proceso de regenaración. Explico Kanata.

- Si muriera enserio, ¡nunca le sederia mi puesto a un humano!. Dijo el Jermita.

- Di tu ultimo adios, humano. Dicho esto, Vitor, creo dos esferas de energía morada y las lanzo hacia Blakk, quien no tuvo tiempo de correr, y fue reducio a cenizas. - Se acabo el pasatiempo de jugar a ser un dios.

- Muy bien hijos mios, hemos recuperado a un Shane, y recuperaremos a la otra, Kanata, cuando gobernemos a BajoTerra, tu e Eli gobernaran la parte Norte y Este, Vito Y karina, Sur y Oeste, como rey y reina. Dijo el rey.

- Si padre. Dijeron Kanata y Vitor al unisono...

* * *

**Apuesto a que no se la esperaban, jajaja, ahora entiendo como se siente Dark al dejarnos en suspenso a la perfección.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa**


	6. Aliados Nuevos, Nueva Jermita

Anteriormente...

- Si padre... Dijeron Kanata y Vitor al unisono...

En el Presente

Karina ya había despertado, y estaba en el cuarto de conversión, atada a una mesa, veía a varios encapuchados, con Kanata y Vitor, ambos vistiendo como dioses griegos.

- Eli te dijo que no tiene caso resistirse. Dijo Kanata sonriendo malvadamente.

- ¿Qué piensan hacerme?. Pregunto Karina preocupada.

- Lo que se debe... Dijo una voz familiar, Karina se estremecio al escuchar esa voz, Eli salio de las sombras con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. - ¿Me estoy perdiendo la diversión?.

- ¡Eli!. Exclamo Karina.

- No te pierdiste de mucho. Dijo Vitor. - Por cierto, nuestro padre te encomendo algo, debes mostrarle a los humanos quienes son los dueños ahora, atravez de la sangre, nos perderemos de la diversión, pero, con el sufrimiento de tu hermanita atravez del ritual será más que suficiente. Dijo Vitor.

- ¡¿Qué?!, no hermano, no lo hagas, ¿no me recuerdas?, soy yo, Elia, tu hermana, ambos somos Shane, ¡no puedes matarlos, no puedes matar a gente inocente!, Eli, se que hay algo de bondad en ti aún, lucha, ¡tu puedes!. Dijo Karina, el Shane cambio esa mirada malvada, por una mirada algo triste, Kanata y Vitor lo notaron.

- Eli... si queremos alcanzar el triunfo, ve. Dijo Kanata, Eli sacudio su cabeza, y su mirada volvio a ser malvada, y se fue. - Hay que informarle a padre sobre esto.

- Estoy deacuerdo... pero no dejaremos que su hermana lo haga recordar, no, no permitiremos que eso pase. Dijo Vitor, dicho esocel ritual de conversión dio inicios...

* * *

Con la Banda, momentos despues del ritual...

- Hmmmm...¿Qué?. Pregunto Trixie al haber despertado, le dolía la cabeza, Kanata con la magia era muy fuerte, pero cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta, Karina no estaba. - Oh no... Kari.

- Argh...esa chica tiene fuerza. Dijo el Troll despertando, cuando se dio cuenta de los mismo. - No...

- No puede ser, los malvados Jermitas, se llevaron a los jovenes Shane, pero no se preocupen, Pronto el "magnifico" va a rescatarlos. Dijo Pronto avaricioso.

- ¡Chicos!. Grito una voz, lastimosamente familiar, lo que quedaba de la banda de Shane miro y vio a... Twist, ellos le apuntaron con sus lanzadoras. - No, no vengo a pelear.

- ¡¿Entonces a que vienes?!. Pregunto Trixie furiosa.

- Deben detener a Eli y a Kari, se sobre los Jermitas, a estas alturas ya deben haberlos convertido a ambos. Dijo el rubio con lastima.

- ¿Y por qué deberiamos creerte?. Pregunto Kord.

- Trixie, toma tu cámara. Dijo el ojiagua, Trixie extrañada uso su cámara, y Twist saco enfrente una babosa Vérsatil normal, la banda se sorprendio al ver que no era una ilusión. - Es Loki, encontre una sanadora, y logre curarla y tambien a mis otras babosas. Explico el rubio.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?. Pregunto el Troll, Twist era engañoso, y podía tener razones, no podían ser para nada buenas.

- Bueno...El rubio empezo a sonrojarse, eso extraño a la banda. - No lo hago por Eli. Tenía que mostrar algo de orgullo, además, al ver el amor de Eli a su hermana, le comenzo a agradar un poco, pero no podía dejar que lo sepan.

- ¿Lo haces por Kari?. Pregunto Trixie, el sonrojo de Twist paso a ser más grande, y Kord entendío perfectamente lo que pasaba.

- Te enamoraste de Karina. Dijo el muy troll (XD), haciendo sonrojar aun más al rubio, Kord le sonrio picaramente.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!, n-no es c-cierto troll, d-deja de hablar estupideses. Tartamudeo el ojiagua avergonzado, lo habían descubierto.

- Ya te estas pareciendo a Eli, es muy obvio con Trixie, esta enamorado de ella. Dijo Kord haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

- ¡KORD!. Exclamo la pelirroja avergonzada.

- Ya era muy obvio, pero enamorado es poco, esta loco por ella. Dijo el rubio feliz de dejar de ser el centro de atención, pero sonrojando más a la ojiverde.

- Loco por ella, tambien es muy poco, daría su vida por ella. Dijo Pronto, el sonrojo de Trixie, dejo por palido su propio cabello.

- Chicos esto es muy incomodo. Comento Trixie, totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada.

- A lo que vengo, vi a un Jermita muy parecido a Eli , a otra con vestido, y a otro con camisa roja, y una parecida a Kari, volando en dirección a la caverna Lumino. Dijo Twist.

- ¡Son ellos, vamos!. Dicho esto de Kord, todos tomaron sus mecas y fueron en esa dirección.

* * *

Con los 4 Jermitas mencionados...

Karina ya había sido convertida, esta vez llevaba la misma ropa que su hermano, solo que su blusa era hasta más arriba del estomago, es decir, que dejaba ver su ombligo, y sus pantalones eran de cuero, su piel era del mismo tono que Kanata, más palido que el de Blakk, pero dando a un tono moradizo, con ojos tan rojos como la sangre, y sus labios estaban pintados de negro, y su cabello negro como la noche, aunque aun suelto, y una sonrisa maniatica en el rostro, definitivamente esa ya no era Karina Elinor Shane.

Con otros Jermitas, Kanata, Vitor, Eli y Elia, estaban destrozando las minas lumino, 4 personas trataron de dispararles, pero ellos se percataron y volaron a una gran velocidad para quedar atras de ellos, y esta vez usaron unas cuchillas de las energías de su poder, y los hicieron añicos lentamente.

La sangre corria, todos ellos estaban manchados, reian, gozando lo que hacian, les daba tanto placer, que una vez que asesinaban, no podían dejar de matar, aunque teleportaban a varios hacia sus territorios para convertirlos luego, pero los otros, no se salvaban de la malvada sed.

Cuando llego la banda, no podían creer lo que veían, todo destruido, charcos de sangre por doquier, era una de las imagenes más terrorificas que habían visto.

Trixie, sintio un nudo en la garganta al ver a Eli así, manchado de sangre, con una sonrisa psicopata en el rostro, peor que la de un asesino o la de un sicario, peor que la de un paciente escapado de manicomio, una imagne terrorifica, como Jermita, era peor que Blakk.

Twist, tambien sentía lo mismo, amaba a Karina, de eso ya no cabía duda, pero esa, ya no era ella, no podía creer en lo que la convirtieron, totalmente manchada de sangre, sonrisa maniatica, peor que la de una asesina o la de un escapado de manicomio, eso le dolía al rubio fuertemente.

- Hay que bien que llegaron... ya que han sido mucho problema para nosotros, o los convertiremos o los mataremos. Dijo Kanata, cuando alzo su mano y lamio la sangre que la cubria. - Pero no entiendo por que pelean, su desventaja de poder es muy notable, rubio, no puedo creer que antes de que atacaramos a Campo Callado trataras de detenerme, pero no importa, a la pelirroja y a ti, los convertiremos, el troll y el topoide seran faciles de asesinar.

- Tu...trataste de detenerlos. Dijo Trixie sorprendida.

- Lo hice, lo acepto, amo a Karina, y debo admitir que Eli me comenzo a agradar, me di cuenta hace tiempo de que lo que hacía, me comporte como un idiota ¿ok?, fui un estupido, ya sabía de los Jermitas, desde que era niño, mi papá me hablaba de ellos, sabía lo de los Shane, sabía todo eso, y tambien se la cura. Dijo el rubio.

- ¡¿Y ahora lo dices?!. Preguntaron, Trixie, Kord y Pronto.

- Lo siento, no vi el momento. Explico el rubio.

- ¿Cuál es?, dilo. Dijo la pelirroja.

- Amor... la demostración de amor verdadero, podra volver a purgar sus almas, podrá salvarlos, es eso. Dijo el ojiagua. - Una Venedrill, nos ayudara mucho en esto...

* * *

**Jajaja, DarkShadow1999, te dije que actualizaria, pero menos, por que gracias a mis malditas notas no puedo usar la tabla en las tardes, siempre actualizo desde una tabla, pero eso no significa que mis historias acabaran, SOY LA ULTIMA DE LOS YENAPAS, me doleria en el alma irme, y se que tambien a ustedes, sería para mi arrancarme el alma completamente, así que esta chica no se ira, La ultima de los yenapas no va a desaparecer ¡¿ME OYERON?!, o sera me leeyeron xD, en fin, no me ire, actualizare menos, es lo unico.**

**En fin, tambien estoy al borde de las lagrimas con las historias de ciertas personitas, Aist Elixie Fan Shane, Natalia Shane, DarkShadow1999, CriXar, Yuyi33, My SunSet, Ang-Lí Raul-Marevel, tambien quiero que actualizen.**

**Tambien le pido a KarencitaFrost300, que actualize, por que sus historias son muy buenas, y quiero que continuen, espero que les aya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO, QUE ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS, SEGUIRE ACTUALIZANDO, Y SI LO REPITO, LO REPITO, ACTUALIZARE MENOS.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y la que no los va a abandonar**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


	7. La Verdad, La Cura, El Verdadero Amor

Dicho esto del rubio, la banda comenzó a disparar, pero como los Jermitas tenían más fuerza y velocidad, las babosas no les hacían ningún rasguño, estaban asustados, pero no podían mostrarlo, Pronto era el más asustado, pero no lo mostraba, pues sabía que los Jermitas amaban el miedo, que Pronto tenía contra alguien más poderoso que él a menudo.

Trixie y Twist cargaron las Venedrill, si querían salvar a los hermanos de sus vidas, Eli y KARINA, debían actuar rápido.

- Dime ¿Para qué las Venedrill?. Pregunto la pelirroja. (esta vez se me hace muy complicado escribir pues, estoy en un computador, y estoy más acostumbrada al teclado de la tabla :/).

- En tan buen momento lo preguntas... Dijo Twist sarcásticamente. - Escucha, las Venedrill, tienen más fuerza que los Jermitas, si usan las lianas, podemos atrapar a Eli y a Kari. Explico el rubio.

- Y ¿cómo es eso de la muestra de amor verdadero?. Pregunto Kord curioso y burlón.

- Un... beso. Dijeron la ojiverde y el ojiagua al unisono. (Kari creo que ya sabes como acabara esto x3... bueno al fin he vuelto a la tabla querida, esto paso en media o una hora o... 15 minutos?, perdi la cuenta xD)

Kanata y Vitor sabían que aun ellos sentían amor por la banda, ellos se sentían mal por haberles hecho eso a los hermanos Shane, se arrepentian en lo muy profundo de sus almas, envidiaban los buenos amigos que tenían, incluso cuando eran Jermitas, trataban de ayudarlos, esa era una gran amistad, y unos lazos muy fuertes, tanto como para hacer tal locura.

- Hermano... Kanata iba a decir otra cosa pero Vitor la interrumpio, pues sabia que queria decir.

- Ya lo se hermanita, papá ya no puede obligarnos. Dicho esto ambos cerraron los ojos y empezaron a comunicarse en las mentes de Trixie y Twist.

" Deben Detenerlos " Hablo Kanata mentalmente.

" ¿Cómo podemos escucharlos? ". Preguntaron el rubio y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo en sus pensamientos. " Si es un truco, pues no servira, salgan de mi cabeza ".

" No... no es para eso, Eli y Karina aun se pueden salvar, pero deben estar algo cansados y debiles " Dijo Vitor.

" ¿Y por qué nos quieren ayudar?. Preguntaron Trixie y Twist en la mente (obvio) al unisono. " Mirense, manchados completamente de sangre de inocentes, estaban riendose del placer que sentían, ¡disfrutando del sufrimiento, dolor y miedo de los humanos!"

" ¡Lo sabemos!... somos Jermitas, ¿recuerdan?, no podemos dejar de hacerlo, así es nuestra raza, a pesar de lo que vieron, nos dolio, pero tambien nos daba placer, lo admitimos, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de nuestro error y de nuestro estupido comportamiento, además, somos hijos del rey de nuestra gente, y somo leales a él, y más cuando eres su hijo, o hija, o si son dos de ambos... debes apiadarte a hacerlo sin importar las consecuencias". Dijeron Kanata y Vitor al unisono, " Pero aún se pueden salvar, el sello de Ark' Nendu, no ha tomado completamente el control de sus corazones".

" ¿Ark' Nendu? " Preguntaron Twist y Trixie confundidos.

" La marca de los Shane, o sello, cuando eran Jermitas, se ubica en sus espaldas roja como la sangre, eso es lo que hace que se vuelvan así, malvados, crueles, despiadados y frios, pero aun no los controla en su totalidad, deben debilitar el sello, los ayudaremos". Dijo Kanata.

" ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? ". Pregunto Trixie, un escudo de enrgía morado transparente aparecio alrededor de ella, evitando el ataque de Eli,que era de una espera de enrgía negra y lo mando a volar.

" Si lo fuera, no hubiesemos hecho eso " Dijeron Kanata y Vitor al unisono, agradeciendo que Eli estaba algo aturdido y confiado y no noto de quienes venía la magia.

"¿Y los otros Jermitas?. Pregunto Twist.

" No son tan buenos con la magia, ademas podemos sacarles, lo oscuro de sus corazones, estan convertidos... pero no podemos hacerlo con los Shane, el sello no nos lo permite, la unica cura, contra la marca, es esa: el amor verdadero, y si, es un beso" Explico Kanata con la primera sonrisa cálida que pudo ver la banda. " ¡Avisenle a Kord y a Pronto, deben actuar rapido, al sello le queda poco tiempo para tomar el control total de los hermanos Shane!, ¡Andando! " Dicho esto, Kanata y Vitor fueron a cada Jermita y ponían una mano en el pecho de las personas aladas y un resplandor rojo salía de este y una bola de luz roja salía de ellos absorbiendo toda la oscuridad, las personas volvian a tener su tono natural de piel, y su color natural de cabello, pelirrojos, pelirrojas, rubias, rubios, castaños, castañas, pelinegros, pelinegras, todo color de cabello dejaba de ser negro como la noche, y volvian a colores naturales, pero las personas caían desmayadas luego de gritar de dolor, aun debiles, Kanata y Vitor, antes de que estas se golpearan al caer al piso, las sostenían y las acostaban con delicadeza y dulzura, y por primera vez en la vida de los angeles caídos, se sentían, diferentes, sentían felicidad, se sentían bien, sentían... paz, paz de la que nunca tuvieron al nacer, trataban de contener las lagrimas al terminar de curar a aquellas personas, pero no pudieron, jamás se sintieron tan bien en sus vidas, ni matando, era mucha la felicidad que sentían, al parecer, habían descubierto algo más para ser feliz, ademas que con la sangre.

- Alto... ¿los estan curando?. Pregunto Kord confundido.

- Si... estan de nuestro lado... y pueden curar gente así... Entonces pueden curar a Eli y Karina. Dijo Pronto emocionado.

- No exactamente, Eli y Karina tienen un sello en sus espaldas, que no les permite hacer eso, Kanata y Vitor, de alguna forma u otra, pudieron entrar en mi mente y en la de Twist para comunicarse con nosotros. Explico la pelirroja.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ HICIERON ESO?!. Preguntaron Eli y Karina alarmados.

- Por su bien, y el de BajoTerra. Dijo Vitor creando esferas de energía morado oscuro en sus manos, al igual que Kanata, lanzandolas, pero los Shane se teleportaron atras de ellos y les dieron una serie de golpes, patadas, puñetasos, todo eso, Eli hasta le había aplicado a Vitor una llave de lucha libre (no me pregunten como la sabe '_'), la ira de los hermanos Shane era inmensa, sus ojos se tornaron aun más rojos, y sus alas y cabello aun más negros.

- ¡Traición!. Exclamaron los Shane al unisono lanzando esferas de energía negra hacia Kanata y Vitor, que no lograron esquivar, Eli y Karina estaban cansados, pero estaban cegados por la ira, ahora, sin importar las ordenes de su amo, los matarían.

Kanata alcanzo a atacar con 5 esferas que lograron alejarlos, y debilitarlos más, puede que Eli y Elia son poderosos, pero Kanata como era la hija del rey, tenía aun más poder, ayudo a levantar a su hermano, " Trixie, Twist... estan cansados es momento " Dijo Kanata mentalmente, Twist y Trixie dispararon la Venedrill, que lograron atinar detras de ellos, y salio una planta inmensa, que con sus líanas ato a los hermanos Shane, y sorpresivamente, no se podían mover.

- Te amo Eli... no quiero perderte. Dicho esto de la pelirroja, ella beso los labios del chico, con cariño y dulzura, que Eli solo se sorprendio.

Twist tambien hizo lo mismo, beso los labios de su AMADA, con cariño y dulzura, Karina solo abrio los ojos como platos.

Las pieles de ambos comenzaron a volver a su color natural, y sus ojos se volvieron a tornarse azules, al igual que su cabello volvio a su tono natural: negro-azuloso, y el sello de Ark' Nendu, no lo soporto y desaparecio, pero no evitaron caer inconcsientes al separarse, estaban bastante debiles.

- ¿Estaran bien?. Pregunto el rubio.

- Asi es... despertaran dentro de poco... lamentamos haber hecho tantas cosas... gracias por hacernos ver nuestro error, lamentamos convertirlos, de todo, nos arrepentimos fuertemente. Se disculpo la pelimorada en lamento.

- No se preocupen... con tal de que nos ayan ayudado, todo esta perdonado. Dijo Trixie sonriendo.

- Esto aun no ha acabado... Hemos acabado con el mejor eslabón de papá, pero aun tiene la ventaja, hay qie detenerlo. Dijo Vitor, pues esa guerra no terminaba...

* * *

**Me imagino sus caras, jajaja soy tan maldita y desgraciada, le agradezco a mi Tutora Dark por los consejos, y me alegra que te ayan gustado las ideas.**

**Kari creo que estas sonrojada al extremo, jajajajaja pobre de mi, estare muerta cuando termines tu venganza, jajaja ya quiero ver que haras...**

**En fin cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y la que se parte de risa imaginandose el sonrojo de Elia, y sus caras.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


	8. Nuevos Aliados, Viejos Amigos

- Hmmmm... ¿Qué, Cómo?. Pregunto la peliazul despertandose.

- Argh... ¿Qué esta pasando?. Pregunto Eli en el mismo estado de Kari.

- ¡Chicos!. Exclamo la banda para abrazar a los hermanos.

- Hey... n-nos asfixian. Dijo Eli casi sin poder respirar, la banda se separo de inmediato, pero Trixie de la felicidad le dio un beso en los labios, Eli no la vio venir, y no queria separarse, pero debido a la confusión tuvo que hacerlo. - ¿M-Me besaste?, ¿Qué paso aqui?, ¿P-Porqué visto así?. Pregunto el Shane viendose con atención.

- ¿Por qué estamos cubiertos de sangre?. Pregunto Elia viendose sus manos.

- ¿Quien es él?. Pregunto Eli refiriendose a Vitor.

- Alto... ¿No recuerdan nada de lo que paso?. Pregunto Trixie.

- ¿Qué deberiamos recordar?. Preguntaron los peliazules al unisono. - ¡¿Por qué ella esta aqui?!. Los hermanos Shane, crearon esferas de energía negra para atacar a Kanata.

- ¡No!. Exclamo Twist cubriendo a Kanata.

- Chicos, ella y Vitor estan de nuestro lado. Dijo Kord.

- ¿Cuál?. Pregunto Eli.

- Me arrepiento de todo lo que paso, de todo lo que hice, me arrepiento de haberlos convertido. Dijo Kanata.

- Yo tambien, les pido que me perdonen, que nos perdonen a ambos. Dijo Vitor.

- ¿Y tu qué me hiciste?. Pregunto el Shane.

- Mejor vamos al refugio chicos, aya les explicaremos todo. Dicho esto del Troll, todos partieron al refugio, mientras los demás que Kanata y Vitor curaron, comenzaron a despertarse, era mejor que no supieran nada de lo que paso...

* * *

En el Refugio...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntaron Eli y Karina al unisono, no se creian lo que les contaron, pero estaban un tanto sonrojados, por que les contaron lo de Trixie y Twist.

- Si... sabemos que es dificil se creer. Dijo Kanata.

- Entonces tu... y Vitor... ¿Estan de nuestro lado?. Pregunto el Shane.

- Así es... tenemos pensado que cuando esto termine, como lo hizo su familia... nos volveremos humanos. Dijo Vitor, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, menos a Kanata.

- Ahora vemos con claridad lo que hicimos, y no es para nada bueno, renuncio a la magia oscura, renuncio a las alas, renuncio a ser una Jermita, no quiero volver a sentir el placer al matar, quiero ser normal, quiero tener amigos, quiero ser feliz con alguien, ustedes, hermanos Shane, tienen tanto que valorar, amigos, familia, y personas a quien amar, lazos tan fuertes, que eso, los llevo a enfrentarse a ustedes para curarlos, eso es muy noble, y me siento orgullosa de haber curado a todos, me siento orgullosa de la decisión que tome, me siento orgullosa, de que gracias a ustedes, puedo sentir la paz, de la que nunca pude sentir en toda mi vida. Dijo Kanata sonriendo, la banda se quedo perpleja, eso comprueba, que hasta la persona más vil y repugnante puede ver sus errores y cambiar.

- Bien... basta de sentimentalismos... papá tiene planeado atacar a Campo Callado otra vez, luego a la caverna del "Rey De Las Lanzadoras", y así todas las cavernas, así sera la conquista, piensa convertir a mucha gente, y matarla tambien, hay algo en BajoTerra que él anela. Dijo Vitor.

- ¿Qué cosa?. Pregunto Twist.

- El Espejo De Kun. Dijo Kanata.

- ¿Ehh? Pregunto el Shane, Kanata y Vitor rapidamente entendieron lo que queria decir.

- El Espejo De Kun, es un espejo situado en la parte más sombria, muerta, miserable y retorcida de BajoTerra, tiene aprisionado al dios de nuestra gente, Yenditan. Explico Kanata.

- Nuestro padre, planeaba usarlos a ustedes, y a nosotros para romper aquel espejo, y liberarlo, luego de eso, someter a los humanos, Yenditan, por si no lo saben puede alimentarse del dolor y miedo de la gente, el espejo esta protegido por dos guardianes que tienen pinta de demonio, para despistar. Dijo Vitor.

- ¿Por qué planeaba usar a Eli y Kari?. Pregunto el Kord.

- Pues... Eli y Karina poseen magia muy poderosa, tanto así para destruir la separación de BajoTerra de las Cavernas Profundas, en si son poderosos, padre, sabe que se necesita mucho poder para vencer a los guardianes y romper el espejo, por eso necesita a los Shane, pues ellos era los guerreros más fuertes de nuestra raza. Explico Kanata, para terminar. - Oye Kord, ¿me enseñas esa cosa de videojuegos?, debemos tomar un pequeño descanso, padre aun no atacara.

- Claro... Dicho esto, Kord prendio la consola para enseñarle a Kanata a juagr, le sorprendia que ella y Vitor no sabían de eso, pues estaban interesados.

Eli vio a Trixie salir al patio trasero y decidio seguirla.

* * *

En el patio trasero...

- Trix... Dijo el Shane para sentarse con la pelirroja.

- Hola Eli... sobre lo que paso...

- Lo se, que locura...

- No, lo otro...

- Oh... Es que... bueno...

- Si... La pelirroja ya se estaba esperando un rechazo pero en vez de eso, un par de labios se precionaron con los suyos, mientras un par de manos la sostenían de la cintura, firmemente, Trixie correspondio rapidamente al beso, enredando sus manos en el cuello de Eli, este, se deleitaba con el dulce sabor de los labios de la pelirroja, mientras esta se deleitaba de la droga que era los labios del peliazul, al final se separaron por el oxigeno. - Tu...

- Debiste estar muy distraida para notar que yo tambien estaba enamorado de ti. Dijo el Shane algo sonrojado, pero sonriendo.

- Por cierto... te ves bien en negro. Dijo la pelirroja sin pensarlo, pues Eli aun llevaba la ropa cuando lo curaron, Trixie al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo de inmediato.

- Oye, tambien tu, las pocas veces que vamos de incognito, siempre vas de negro, y bueno... Antes de que el peliazul continuara la pelirroja lo abrazo, acomodando su cabeza en su pecho, el ojiazul simplemente la abrazo por la cintura.

- No digas más...

* * *

Dentro del Refugio...

- Te lo dije Vitor, ve pagando... Dijo Karina Victoriosa, pues había apostado contra el Jermita de que ellos se pondrían amorosos o no, Vitor, frustrado y derrotado, saco 20 monedas de oro y se las entrego a Karina, quien aun llevaba la misma ropa que cuando la curaron.

- Aun no puedo creer que hayan apostado, y ya era obvio que ganarias amor. Dijo el rubio dandole un beso en la mejilla a Elia.

- Mejor me voy para darles espacio. Dijo Vitor dispuesto a irse.

- Pronto les da el gran honor de serviles, estofado de 100 pies, con salsa parilla. Dijo el topoide sirviendo lo que no era para nada comestible, Kanata y Vitor sonrieron.

- Que... ¿se alegran de comer eso?. Pregunto el Troll mientras veia comer a los Jermitas con gusto.

- Claro que si, tal esquisites es muy escasa en nuestro pueblo. Dijo Kanata.

- Al fin alguien que valora la buena comida de Pronto. Dijo Pornto, los Jermitas habían dejado ya los platos sin nada en ellos, y no parecian, ni asqueados ni llenos.

- ¿Quieren el mio?. Preguntaron Kord, Twist y Karina al unisono.

- Seguro. Dijo Vitor...

* * *

**Ni yo se que decir ante esto...**

**¿Reviews?.**


	9. Planes, Espías, Guardianes

**Me extrañaron?, bueno tuve unos "inconvenientes" para actualizar, pero aqui esta el nuevo cap. En fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

- Entonces... ¿En que caverna se haya el "Espejo De Kun"?. Pregunto Eli, la banda, Kanata y Vitor estaban reunidos en la mesa central (osea donde planearon lo del tren antes de que el cagón de Twist, o el novio de Kari :3, jodiera todo).

- Bueno, esta caverna no es conocida por nadie, esta caverna fue victima de la guerra. Dijo Kanata recordando lo que paso hace 3000 años.

- Esperen... ¿Cómo que victima de la guerra?. Pregunto Karina algo confundida.

- Bueno... Antes de que los Jermitas fueran destrerrados, huvo una guerra entre humanos y entre nuestra raza. Explico Vitor. - La guerra fue fuerte, la caverna antes era hermosa, pero ahora es como un... Como le dicen ustedes... Cementerios... Aunque los Jermitas les decimos, Lugar de reposo a los caidos.

- Pero, ¿Cómo pudieron desterrarlos?. Pregunto Kord, y era un buen punto, los Jermitas y los humanos tenían una gran diferencia en poder.

- Bueno... Los Shane no se había vuelto humanos en esa guerra y estaban en el lado de los humanos, y... Como eran los que mejor dominaban nuestra magia negra... Dijo Kanata, algo apenada.

- Entendemos. Comento Twist.

- Bien... Mencionaron que habían unos guardianes que protejen el espejo, creo que ya saben a que me refiero. Menciono el peliazul.

- Buen punto, los guardianes tienen apariencia de demonio, para despistar, son poderosos... Pero quiza podamos convencerlos, los guardianes tienen la capacidad de reconocer a un Jermita disfrazado de humano. Explico Kanata. - El primero se llama Deivan, guardían de fuego, tiene una capacidad impresionante en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, posee una Aldenimata.

- ¿Una qué?. Pregunto la banda y el rubio al unisono sumamente confundidos.

- Es un arco, pero no en el concepto normal, tambien se usa como Katana, puedes disparar flechas con él, y tambien lanzarlo y que se devuelva, como un boomerang. Explico la pelimorada.

- El segundo se llama Cwan, guardían de Aire, tiene una magia que ni nosotros podríamos superar, posee un libro de encantamientos, con una espada de... ¿Esgrima?, ¿Se pronuncia así, ese deporte?. Dijo Vitor, los demás asintieron.

- Alto... ¿Y qué hara su padre al saber lo que estan haciendo?. Pregunto Trixie algo preocupada.

- No lo habíamos pensado, como no tenemos nada que preparar, tendremos que esperar lo peor, si no entienden, seguir con el plan y quedarnos con la intriga. Respondio la Angel Caida. - Kari... ¿Recuerdas a la caverna donde te lleve cuando te hipnotize?.

- Si... Respondio la peliazul.

- Pues... Esa caverna estaba muy cerca del espejo. Dijo Vitor.

- ¿Qué tanto?. Pregunto el Shane.

- Digamos que si pasabas algunas plantas veías el espejo. Respondio la ojimorado, algo nerviosa.

-...- Todos estaban que ahorcaban a los angeles caidos.

- ¡No nos culpen!, antes de que vieramos lo idiotas que eramos, debiamos ocultarles la ubicación, ademas ahora, nunca lo habían preguntado. Se excuso Kanata, aunquetodos los miraban a ella y Vitor aun enojados, lo que la hizo reir un poco. - Bueno pero no se enojen... jajajajajaja.

- Ok... Ok... Respondio Eli aun con las manos temblorosas y ansiosas por golpear algo fuertemente.

- Eli... ¿Crees que puedas teleportarnos a esa caverna donde lleve a Karina?. Pregunto Kanata. - ... Y ni se te ocurra negarlo... Por que antes de que te atacamos yo y la tropa esa, vi que teleportaste a la banda.

-... Creo que puedo hacerlo. Dijo el Shane, pero lo que no sabían era que un Jermita estaba afuera espiando, este antes de que algo pasara, volo hacia otra dirección, debía avisarle al rey lo que ocurria...

* * *

Mientras con Los Jermitas...

- ¡¿Mis hijos se han revelado?!... ¡IMPOSIBLE!. Gritaba el rey de los Jermitas, al llegar, el sirviente le conto todo al rey, y este no podía creersela, estaba furioso.

- M-Majestad, p-perdoneme por lo que dire, pero es c-cierto, Kanata y Vitor ayudaron a esa banda para curar a los h-hermanos Shane, y estan haciendo un plan para llegar al e-espejo. Hablo un Jermita que temblaba de miedo, el Gobernante de los Jermitas cuando estaba furioso, nadie volvia a ser el mismo.

- Pues no lo haran, liberaremos a nuestro señor de su prisión antes de eso. Aseguro Vergil calmandose un poco.

- ¿Cómo hara eso, Alteza?.

- Pues muy facil...

* * *

Con la banda...

Eli había teleportado a todos a la caverna que indico Kanata y aparecieron en ese punto exacto, ahora lo que faltaba era encontrar el espejo.

- Bien... Siganme. Dijo Kanata para caminar hacia una esquina a la izquierda, donde había unas plantas, y cuando las atravesaron, se quedaron perplejos con lo que veían, incluso Kanata y Vitor.

Todo desolado, gris, muerto, destruido, con armas tiradas en el piso, oxidadas se notaba uno que otro cuerpo, pero lo que más impactaba, era lo que estaban buscando: El espejo De Kun, pero antes de el habían dos estatuas.

La banda, y los Jermitas se fueron acercando, cuando Trixie piso y una luz roja salio del piso, dirigida a las estatuas, estas comenzaron a quebrarse, y dos rayos cayeron en sus respectivos lugare, y al dispersarse el humo se dejaron ver dos figuras.

La banda quedo asombrada por la apariencia de los guardianes.

El primero, tenía una especie de armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero esta era de color negro, con una capa roja, vino tinto el tono, su respectiva arma, parecia un arco, pero en las puntas se notaba filo con un sello, y una cuerda amarrada en cada extremo, una Aldenimata, la banda noto que era Deivan por el arma.

El segundo, era una mujer, con tez tan blanca como la nieve, (Su ropa es como la de Morgana de League Of Legends, solo que sus detalles y colores son negro, gris y blanco), su cabello gris oscuro, liso, que cubria toda su espalda, llevaba un libro de encantamientos en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha una espada de tipo esgrima: Era Cwan.

- Digannos por que estan aqui. Demando Cwan con una voz que resonaba por la caverna, cuando vio a Kanata y Vitor. - ¡JERMITAS!...

* * *

**Soy tan maldita y desgraciada... MUAJAJAJAJA!, me encanta dejarlos con la boca abierta.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	10. Antigua Guerra, Una Tragica Historia

**Jeh... Y dicen que me tardo en actualizar... En Fin... Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

Daivan y Cwan se preparaban para atacar, pero unas alas negras cubrieron a Kanata y Vitor.

- Ellos no son el verdadero peligro, es su padre. Dijo Karina con seriedad y firmeza.

- Entonces los hijos de Vergil se han revelado. Dijo la guardiana más calmada. - Vitor y Kanata, ¿Cierto?.

- Así es. Respondio la angel caida algo nerviosa.

- No hay que tener miedo pequeña, puedo ver el arrepentimiento en tus ojos. Hablo Deivan con una voz profunda, calmada, dulce.

- No saben cuanto, lamentamos cada cosa que hicimos. Dijo Vitor.

- Digannos por que estan aqui. Demando Cwan con un poco más de calma.

- Venimos a pedir ayuda, padre quiere... Antes de que Kanata acabara, fue interrumpida por la guardiana.

- Son hijos de Jermita, más han visto sus errores, y han cambiado, se han revelado contra su raza, para proteger a los que lo necesitan, ustedes han recapacitado, se han quitado la benda que cubria sus ojos, desde ese momento, Vergil dejo de ser su padre, y ustedes dejaron de ser sus hijos. Interrumpio la peligris, con voz dulce - Tengan eso en cuenta, puedes proseguir, pequeña.

- D-De acuerdo. Respondio Kanata. - Padr... Vergil, quiere romper el espejo, convirtio a los hermanos Shane, pero lograron curarse, pero aun así, Vergil... Ha recolectado bastante magia, por eso hemos venido.

- Quieren proteger el espejo, pero... ¿Ya los Shane han liberado todo su poder?. Dijo Deivan, confundiendo a todos.

- ¿Ehh?. Pregunto la banda y los hermanos Jermitas al unisono.

- No lo han hecho. Comento Cwan. - Aun no tienen "Ese Detalle" en las alas.

- Pero... ¿Dicen que aun no han liberado todo su poder?. Pregunto Kanata sorprendida y nerviosa.

- No hay que tener miedo de nosotros, pequeña. Consolo Deivan.

- ¿Cómo no tenerlo con tal presencia magica?, dan más miedo que Vergil cuando esta furioso. Fue la respuesta de Kanata mientras se frotaba el brazo derecho, provocando que los guardianes se rieran un poco.

- Hasta yo la siento. Comento Eli sorprendido.

- Pues no les haremos daño alguno. Respondio Deivan.

- Ni que los fueramos a comer vivos. Comento Cwan con una sonrisa maternal, viendo como Pronto estaba que se orinaba. - Tranquilo topoide, solo estoy jugando, que sea una guardiana, no significa que no tenga sentido del humor.

Deivan se acerco a Eli.

- Siganle la corriente, se enfurece con cualquier cosa. Susurro el guardian lo más bajo que pudo, cuando...

- ¡Te oi Deivan!. Grito Cwan, los guardianes se comportaban como adolecsentes, lo que calmo un poco a la banda y a los Jermitas, al parecer no eran tan feroces como en las leyendas.

- Bien... ¿Cómo fue qué termino Yenditan aqui?. Pregunto Pronto curioso.

- Fue una guerra fuerte, Deivan y yo, eramos nuevos en esto, en la magia, en ser guardianes. En un bando, los humanos, los Shane, y nosotros, en el otro... Vergil y su orda de Jermitas, eran muy fuertes, pero hay una forma de que un Jermita muera, con una daga de ambar maldito... Los Shane tenían muchas, Yenditan, tenía una apariencia, simplemente aterradora, su madre fue igual que ustedes, vio lo que hacia y cambio. Explico Cwan dejando que una lagrima negra se deslizara sobre su mejilla derecha, Deivan simplemente abrazo a su amada.

- ¿Nuestra madre?. Preguntaron Kanata y Vitor al unisono.

- Una gran mujer, ustedes son iguales que ella en actitud y apariencia, cambiaron, pero... Vergil, le robo una daga de ambar maldito y... Le puso final a su vida. Dijo Cwan acurrucandose en el pecho de Deivan.

Kanata y Vitor estaban impresionados ante esto, su ex-padre había sido tan cruel de asesinar a la persona que los trajo al mundo, definitivamente, ese no merecia ser su padre, una persona vil, repugnante, un sadico, un psicopata, esa fue la hota que rebaso el vaso, iban a vengar la muerte de su madre, de todas las maneras posibles, aunque fueran mil años, lo harían.

Cuando una exploción en cadena alerto a la banda y a los guardianes, vio que era un hombre, pelinegro-rojizo, con tez blanca, más que la de Blakk, con ojos negros y sus pupilas rojas, llevaba un traje de emperador, pero permitia combate, tenía un cirstal negro en su pecho, era Vergil.

Detrás de si, había un ejercito de Jermitas.

- ¡Cubranse los oidos!. Ordeno Cwan, la banda y los Jermitas, así lo hicieron, Cwan emitio un grito, uno tan fuerte, que agreito el cristal en el pecho de Vergil, logrando aturdir a la orda, Deivan tomo su Aldenimata, y comenzo a disparar flechas de fuego, pero este era de color vino tinto, Vergil se enfado, y y cruzo manos, y un unos tentaculos de portales, salieron de quien sabe donde, enredando a Cwan y Deivan.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?!...Antes de que Cwan continuara, fue interrumpida por Kanata.

- ¡Deivan, usa los extremos de la Aldenimata!. Grito la pelimorada, al tiempo que creaba esferas de energía morada oscura en sus manos.

- ¡Traidores, No merecen ser hijos mios!. Grito Vergil furioso.

- ¡Y TU NO MERECES SER NUESTRO PADRE, MATASTE A MADRE, TODO PARA GANAR ESA GUERRA, PERO TERMINO ASÍ, NOS MENTISTE, AL DECIR QUE UNOS HUMANOS LA HABÍAN ASESINADO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE MATARE AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!. Fue la respuesta de una furiosa Kanata, para alzar los brazos, y dos pedazos de rocas enormes se desprendieron del piso, pero esta vez, eran del tamaño de 13 vegmots, puestos uno encima de otro, Kanata empuño sus manos, y las rocas se estrellaron sobre Vergil.

- Wow... Dijo Kanata mirando sorprendida lo que había hecho, pero una explición hizo que las rocas se destruyera, todos vieron a Vergil, con un escudo rojo-transparente alrededor de él, y Vergil, tenía una diabolica sonrisa en el rostro, cerro los ojos y se colo en la mente de Eli, y veía algo que le deleitaba: Sufrimiento, dolor, sentimientos oscuros, muertes en primera fila, algo que le daba simplemente placer.

- ¡AHHHH!. Grito el Shane, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, como si sufriera algun dolor, pero si lo sufria, estaba siendo torturado desde adentro.

- ¡Eli!, ¡¿Qué pasa?!. Pregunto Trixie preocupada.

- Vergil se ha colado en su mente, lo esta torturando desde adentro, con todo su sufrimiento. Dijo Cwan, mientras Kord sostenía a Eli, para que no se desmayara, cuando...

- ¡Ah!. Grito la Sting al sentir un profundo corte desde el hombro izquierdo, hasta el estomago, Eli comenzaba a reaccionar, pero lo primero que vio fue a una Trixie inconsciente, con sangre sobre su ropa.

- ¡Trixie!. Grito Deivan su voz, ahora era tan maligna, que provocaría traumas en la mayoría de los mortales.

Eli reacciono rapido, se solto del agarre de Kord, y corrio hacia la Sting, y la sostuvo con los ojos llorosos, sentía que aun estaba viva, pero debil, muy debil, sentía como algo crecía dentro del él, algo que nunca había sentido antes, las alas de Eli volvieron a aparecer, pero de un brillo rojo, se formaron líneas rojas, en el borde de cada pluma, sus ojos cambiaron, eran como los de un felino al asecho, pero sus irises eran rojos, las lagrimas que caía de sus ojos, se volvieron lagrimas de sangre, pero las lagrimas eran de un color rojo vino tinto, unas marcas, rojas y negras se formaban en sus brazos, con furia, volteo a donde provino el ataque, y vio a un guerrero con una sonrisa macabra, lamiendo la sangre de su arma, Eli murmuro unas palabras casi inperciptibles, y un rayo de luz roja fue en dirección al Jermita...

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio?, ¿Creyeron que se me olvido este fic?, ¿Qué le ocurrio a Eli?, ¿Ha liberado su poder?, ¿Vergil liberara a Yenditan?, ¿Podrán detener a los Jermitas?, ¿Aprobare el examén final de español el lunes?, ¿Creen que esta pregunta es estupida?.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus revies y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	11. Un Gran Poder, Vigilancia

**Emm... TENÍA TANTAS GANAS DE ACTUALIZAR X,3. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

Una vez se huvo dicipado el humo, solo podía verse medio Jermita, entre un montón de carne vaporisada, sangre regada, y huesos quemados, el Jermita, esquivo el rayo, parcialmente, logro cortarlo a la mitad, Eli camino hacia él, con una expresión severa en los ojos, se hagacho a la altura que le quedaba al Jermita, quien lo miraba con terror, Eli le mostro su palma vacia, el guerrero no entendio nada, hasta que una bola de luz roja, aparecio en la palma del Shane, este, introdujo esta en la boca del Jermita, detonando la bola, y esparciendo sus cesos por el suelo, el peliazul miro a otro Jermita, un general al mando de la mayoría de tropas, pero camino hacia Trixie, y tomo su inerte cuerpo en sus brazos, pronuncio una palabras, y se teleporto cerca del espejo, donde se situaba la impresionada, banda de Shane, esta, vio en los ojos del chico, una orden "Curenla", Cwan tambien sanaba heridas, asintio, y empezo a atender a la pelirroja, Eli murmuro otras palabras y regreso al campo de batalla, el Jermita que Eli había mirado, noto que el Shane estaba distraido, así que a una gran velocidad, volo para atravesarlo con su arma por la espalda, pero en vez de sentir sangre sobre su ropa y cara, o escuchar un grito de dolor y agonía, sintio un tremendo dolor en el brazo izquierdo, el Jermita entendio lo que pasaba, Eli había proyectado un escudo, pero este no era un escudo normal, este escudo, ademas de repeler el ataque, reflejaba el impacto hacia la fuente, el Shane, murmuro unas palabras, y un rayo de luz roja impacto contra el general, Vergil estaba impresionado, y, preocupado, quisa no debio ordenarle a aquel Jermita a herir a la pelirroja de tal manera, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Eli, chazqueo los dedos de su mano derecha, y una lluvia de rayos de luz roja cayo encima de una tropa de Jermitas, luego, chazqueo los dedos de su otra mano, y otro escudo aparecio frente al Espejo De Kun, en unos momento Eli se vio rodeado de un ejercito de Jermitas, Eli murmuro unas palabras en voz baja y en un lenguaje que ni los guardianes lograban comprender, y un rayo de luz roja caía en dirección al Shane, Vergil sonreia, tenía algo en mente, y a la vez, por arruinar sus planes, el Shane moriría, pero su alegría duro poco, al ver la sonrisa de maniatico de Eli, y justo en el momento que el rayo tenía que impactar sobre él, Eli levanto otro escudo, que hizo rebotar el rayo, en una infinidad de rayos de luz roja, con puntas tan finas como agujas, una parte importante, se dirigia al espejo, pero el escudo hizo su trabajo, la banda, Kanata, Vitor, Deivan, Cwan, vieron que solo dos personas estaban de pie, en el campo de batalla, Vergil, gruñio con furia, tuvo que utilizar su escudo para defenderse, volvio a gruñir y emprendio vuelo con sus alas, negras, maltratadas y que darían asco a cualquiera.

Eli respiraba agitadamente, su vista se volvía borrosa, y de eso estaba pasado a ser negra, se sentía debil, y se estaba poniendo palido, perdía el calor de su cuerpo, estaba comenzando a perder mucho aire, sentìa que había pasado bastante tiempo, trataba de mantenerse de pie, pero le era imposible, al final, cayo inconcsiente...

* * *

1 Hora Después...

Eli abría sus ojos lentamente, que volvieron a ser azules, las marcas en sus brazos desaparecieron, pero no los detalles en las alas, la vista se le iba aclarando, y en realidad la cabeza le dolía fuertemente, no tenía ninguna herida importante, aunque con algunos moretones.

- ¿Eli?... Llamo la atención Karina, ella puso 3 dedos frente al peliazul. - ¿Cuántos dedos ves?.

- ¿Seis? Pregunto Eli débilmente, su vista aun estaba borrosa, es más, veía doble. - ¿Qué... Paso?.

- Eso te quisiéramos preguntar a ti. Respondio Kord.

- ¿A qué te refieres?. Pregunte Eli un poco mejor de la voz.

- ¿A qué me refiero?, oye, hiciste una masacre aya, hiciste que Vergil huyera. Respondio el troll.

- Pronto, no tiene, ni idea de que le ocurrió al jovén Shane para que reaccionara de tal manera. Comento Pronto haciendo que Eli se sonrojara, había olvidado la causa de "Esa Reacción".

- Pronto, es obvio que reacciono de esa manera cuando ese Jermita ataco a mi "Futura Cuñada". Comento Karina picaramente.

- ¿Cómo qué futura... ?... ¡Elinor!. Dijo el Shane más que sonrojado y avergonzado de lo que estaba, mientras los demás estallaban en risas.

- Chicos... Las palabras de Trixie al llegar se quedaron en el aire cuando vio lo que resulto ser una verdadera guerra. - ¿Qué paso aquí?, ¿Los derrotaron?.

- Nosotros no. Dijo Twist, Trixie miro a los guardianes.

- No nos mires a nosotros, pequeña. Dijo Cwan burlonamente.

- A mi tampoco me mires. Dijo Karina, Eli se sonrojo aun más cuando vio que Trixie lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, Karina, como linda hermana que es, tomo una ala de Eli y la alzo, para que la pelirroja viera los detalles rojos en estas.

- ¡¿F-Fuiste Tú?. Pregunto la ojiverde sorprendida, mirando al Shane, quien se estaba poniendo un poco palido, de la vergüenza. - P-Pero...

- Al parecer, se enfurecio cuando ese Jermita te hizo semejante herida. Interrumpio Kord a la pelirroja. - Al parecer, eso si le enseñara a Vergil que no debe lastimar a su chica.

Trixie no estaba vistiendo igual, llevaba una licra negra, y botas negras con tacón, y de superior... Llevaba un top verde Jade, sin manga, ni tirantes, que dejaba ver su estomago y ombligo, y unos vendajes que cubría sus heridas, de lanzadora, cinturon y camara, en el mismo lugar, y su cabello estaba recogido en una trensa hasta medía espalda (Como la de Elsa de Frozen, no me vi la peli, pero he visto mucho el peinado, y aclaro, Eli y Karina visten igual a que cuando los ven siendo Jermitas XP)

- Ay Eli... Dijo Trixie negando con la cabeza sonriendo, se agacho para quedar, cara a cara, con el más que avergonzado de su chico, y le dio un beso en los labios. - No puedo creer que hicieras eso, solo por que me hirieron...

- Bueno... Nadie va a lastimarte mientras YO, este ahí para protegerte... ¿Por qué vistes así?. Dijo el Shane viendo de arriba a abajo a la pelirroja.

- Trixie, bueno, Cwan trato tus heridas, pero... Necesitan temperatura fresca, así sanaran más rapido, y en parte, tu ropa estaba manchada de sangre, así que... Pero si te gustan, puedes quedartelas. Respondio Kanata con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. Respondio la pelirroja.

* * *

Con Vergil...

Estaba furioso, sus hijos lo traicionaron, perdío a muchos soldados, ¡¿Y por qué?!, ¡Por qué, un Shane, gracias a la ira, libero su poder!, ademas de que esa "Bandita De Shane", ¡Libero a los guardianes!, los Jermitas estaban algo... Rebeldes, estaban furiosos de tanto fracaso, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¡¿Qué?!.

- ¡Señor!. Llamo un sirviente.

- ¿Ahora qué?. Pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Un sirviente de Yenditan, viene a darle un mensaje. Respondio el Jermita.

* * *

Con La Banda...

- Pues... Olvidemos este tema, ¿Si?. Dijo Eli, totalmente sonrojado, más que el cabello de Trixie y que los detalles de sus alas, y Trix... Tambien estaba sonrojada, la banda, Kanata y Vitor, no paraban de burlarse... ¡Y PARA MÁS REMATE LOS GUARDIANES TAMBIEN LO HACÍAN!.

- Jajajajajaja, bien, bien, jajajaja. Respondio Karina limpiandose unas lagrimas de risa.

- Bien, gracias a la "Reacción" del Shane, estamos seguros, pero sera por muy poco tiempo, así que tenemos que vigilar. Comento Cwan. - Deivan y yo nos quedaremos aqui.

- Kord y Pronto iran al norte. Dijo Deivan.

- Kanata y Vitor al sur. Hablo Cwan.

- Eli y Trixie al este. Hablo Deivan.

- Karina y Twist al oeste. Dijo Cwan. - Pero, Eli, Trixie... No hagan travesuras, no queremos a pequeños Shane correteando de aquí para aya...

- ¡Cwan!. Gritaron los susodichos más que sonrojados, mientras los demás estallaban en risas.

- Mejor para mi, sere tía más rapido. Comento Karina haciendo sonrojar aun más a los tortolos.

- Jajajaja, pero tu tampoco te salvas, tu y el rubio tambien tienen que portarse bien. Hablo Deivan burlonamente. - Eli... no pienso que este listo para liviar con una versión en miniatura de ti, con el cabello rubio y que le diga "Tito Eli".

Karina y Twiste se sonrojaron bastante, Eli miro a Twist con una mirada de "¡MALTRATALA Y TE MUERES!".

Todos asintieron y salieron a vigilar, algo les decía que Yenditan tenía algo entre manos...

* * *

**Bueno he tenido muchas ganas de actualizar esto, el problema es el tiempo...**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


End file.
